1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a methoxyacrylate, the preparation, fungicides containing same, and the use as a fungicide
2. Description of the Related Art
The methoxyacrylate fungicides were firstly developed by Zeneca Co., Ltd. (Syngenta) in 1980s and exhibit advantages such as high efficiency, broad-spectrum, and relative environmental friendliness. The structure unit of β-methoxyacrylate is the pharmacophore of this kind of fungicide. However, with the increase of fungus having drug resistance, a more powerful fungicide is desired.